Misunderstanding
by Miss Megz
Summary: Inuyasha sees kagome with Sesshoumaru and comes to the conclusion they love eachother. Is he jumping to conclusions or is Kaogme smitten with the demon lord? I'm not telling you the pairings because that will ruin the surprise


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! This idea, however is mine.

The inu group slept soundly. All except Kagome who was lying in bed thinking of a certain demon. _How do I tell him I love him? How can I do such a thing? Will he say yes? Will he say no?_ She wondered and got out of her sleeping bag and walked off. Inuyasha had been watching and decided to follow Kagome. He knew Sesshoumaru was in the area and feared for Kagome's life. Inuyasha didn't follow so close that Kagome would catch him and sit him for following her. _Keh. She'd probably sit me and go home. Why do I bother with her? _Inuyasha thought as he leapt silently from tree to tree.

Kagome saw silver hair and knew it was Sesshoumaru. The one she had been looking for. She cautiously stepped forward making sure that the distracted lord would know she was there. He turned to face her. Inuyasha stayed in the trees and watched in horror. He was ready to leap out and protect Kagome is Sesshoumaru dared to attack. To Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise, he just sat there. Kagome crept closer. She started to speak and Sesshoumaru was listening. Inuyasha couldn't hear what they were saying but didn't dare get closer or else Sesshoumaru just might smell him. Sesshoumaru spoke and Kagome sat down beside him and they continued to talk. _I wish I could get closer_ Inuyasha fumed. Near dawn, Kagome got up and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and left. Inuyasha went wide eyed. _She's in love with Sesshoumaru!_ He ran quickly back and resumed his spot in the tree and pretended to sleep when Kagome returned.

"He isn't all bad," she sighed and curled up in her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Feelings of betrayal ran through him. He couldn't help but let one pain filled tear run free from his eye. He loved Kagome and Kagome didn't love him back. _I'm such an idiot!_ He mentally yelled and leapt from tree to tree. Right now he just needed to run from this all.

"I could've been wrong. Maybe that kiss was nothing. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions," he tried so desperately to believe what he was saying but nothing in him did. The kiss just rang through his mind. The smile on Kagome's face playing over and over. "If only I knew what they said," Inuyasha fumed, "I hope I'm just jumping to a conclusion." He wouldn't speak a word of this to Kagome or Sesshoumaru or the rest of the gang. This was something he had to keep to himself.

Inuyasha was up and watched Kagome once more sneak off and he once more followed her. Again she met up with Sesshoumaru and again they talked. Well Sesshoumaru did most of the talking. _Talky thing ain't ya Sesshoumaru?_ Inuyasha mentally growled. Kagome and Sesshoumaru being together weren't right. Nothing about it could be. _How can she find his frozen heart?_ He wondered. Near sunrise, Kagome left and again kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. This time it was closer to his lips. Inuyasha growled as he leapt from tree to tree.

Night after night this happened and night after night Inuyasha watched and got his heart broken. One day while fighting Sesshoumaru, he burst out what he saw. He yelled out that he had been watching them from the trees. Just out of Sesshoumaru's smelling radius.

"You took away everything I could want. Now I have something else and you want to take away that too!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he let Inuyasha yell and punch him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked at Kagome.

"Is it true? Is it true that you love Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone until after her plan had worked.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Sesshoumaru isn't guilty of what you think he is," Kagome ran over to stop Inuyasha.

"He is to! I've watched. You both have kissed!" Inuyasha kept hitting Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha's hits just seemed to bounce off of him. Inuyasha's claws once struck Sesshoumaru and drew blood.

"Inuyasha if you'll stop trying to attack Sesshoumaru, I'll explain," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for help.

"You really expect them to believe me?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow. _Oh yea. I forgot_ Kagome mentally sighed and thought of a way to explain. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for an answer.

"You see, I went to Sesshoumaru for help on how to tell a dog demon you like them without actually telling them," Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru for confirmation.

"Little brother, humans are not creatures to love," Sesshoumaru simply put.

"Good enough. But why would you help her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you have never been good at showing true feelings and also can never get a good thing yourself. So when Kagome came to me looking for help, I thought I would give you a push in the right direction," Sesshoumaru explained briefly. Inuyasha was surprised he had even said that much.

"You say I can't show my true feelings, look in the mirror lately?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, don't you think you can not try to insult Sesshoumaru for one second?" Kagome scowled a bit.

"But what about the kissing?" Miroku asked.

"I found out that dog demons have a kiss that shows the other dog demon they love them and I was practicing on Sesshoumaru's cheeks. The real thing is on the mouth but neither Sesshoumaru nor I were comfortable with that idea," Kagome explained. The rest of the inu group nodded and turned to looked at Sesshoumaru but saw he was gone.

"Sesshoumaru was just trying to help out," Inuyasha muttered and smiled a bit. He turned to Kagome, "you know you could've just told me."

"I wasn't sure how you felt back," Kagome looked down. Miroku and Sango walked off. Kilala picked up Shippo in her mouth and walked off as well. Shippo was complaining that he wanted to see what would happen. Kagome and Inuyasha inched closer.

"How about showing me that kiss you were practicing?" Inuyasha smiled a bit.

"Alright," Kagome smiled and as their lips touched both knew this was love forever.


End file.
